


the function of posterity is to look after itself

by therestisdetail



Series: the conversation of prayers about to be said [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: feelings about angel bros, gabriel is an effing archangel, michael is a bit of a dick, taking lots of liberties with the whole bethlehem story thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisdetail/pseuds/therestisdetail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes jokes about favour, and Castiel will never really catch on to how much there is in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the function of posterity is to look after itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleredcup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredcup/gifts).



 

 

Castiel races to earth with Michael's anger still clinging to him, and seeks out Gabriel. It is not an anger aimed at him, Castiel knows this, but the displeasure of an archangel is painful to him in its own way, even if merely by proximity. He finds comfort when he senses Gabriel's presence, but approaches tentatively, eyes lowered. Michael did not send him with a message Gabriel will want to hear.

Gabriel catches Castiel with the edge of one of his outer wings, pulling, and before Castiel can speak he is already filling the silence.   
  
"I have spoken the Word of God unto the Kings of the East, and made known to them that their presence is sought at the birth of their Lord," Gabriel declares, intonation both grand and beautiful, "but unlike Michael, I don't trust the buggers not to get lost." He trails off with a sigh, and looks at Castiel mournfully. "What are you here for, little one?"  
  
"Michael wants you to return." Castiel says.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know already."  
  
Castiel opens his mouth before he realises it's not a genuine request; lucky, really, he's not sure anyone knows more than Gabriel, so he snaps his mouth shut again. Gabriel is laughing at him, but that's ok; he would far rather offer himself as the object of mockery than the bearer of unwanted messages.   
  
"Was he in an asking or a commanding sort of mood?" Gabriel asks after a moment, and there's something hard and flinty in it. Castiel is glad that he can truthfully assure him it was a request. Gabriel relaxes.   
  
"It's not enough," he says, looking past Castiel at something in the skyline. "sometimes, to just tell them what to do. You know?"  
  
Castiel doesn't, so he says nothing.   
  
"Humans aren't made like us. They work on stories."   
  
Castiel remains silent.   
  
"No," Gabriel says, to himself. "No, I'm seeing this through." He focuses on Castiel, sharply, abruptly. "If I asked you what humans follow, what would you say?"  
  
If Raphael asked, this would be an easy question; their instructions and their (simple, lowly, base) desires, or if it were Michael, perhaps their duty, the Will of God. Castiel hesitates. He wants to answer well. "Their narrative?" he tries.   
  
"No," Gabriel says, though he does not seem annoyed, and Castiel is thankful. "I mean, good, really, I like it. But. Simpler. Deeper than that, in their bone and blood, what will they always want to follow?" He says it like he's honestly searching for an answer.  
  
God, Castiel thinks. Grace. You. Love, warmth- "Light." he says, out loud. "Light?"   
  
Gabriel freezes. Then he glances up briefly, looks at Castiel and grins, wide. "That's the sort of answer," he says cheerfully, "that will make you a favourite. Hold that thought, because I have another question-"  
  
But Castiel already understands. He does not need to look up to see that while they are high, they are still below the constellations, close to earth, within sight. This is far from Heaven and there are rules hammered into him from the beginning, layers of protection he holds solid around himself and his Grace no matter his form. His Grace is him and it is in him and it is everything of him that is vulnerable, bright and alive and vulnerable.   
  
"I've got you, alright, kiddo? Trust me."   
  
Castiel is already releasing every shield he has built up, because he does. Of course he does, there is no question. He is not afraid. And when he is bare of those, he helps Gabriel take him apart further, until his Grace is alight under their hands, utterly in the open. They move higher in the sky to mark the right place, and Gabriel holds him steady. It's not how the story will be told, but for a time, he is a star. For as long as Gabriel needs, he shows the way.

 

 


End file.
